Boom Goes The Silver
by asheniel
Summary: *~Chapter 3 is up~* This is a cute little love/hate romance relationship between Pietro and Tabitha. Rated for language and other stuff. R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

*Hey hey! I got the idea for this story from the second episode of the new season, Bada Bing Bada Boom. I like the idea of Tabitha joining the Bro-hood, so I've added some romance and other stuff into the mix! Sooo here goes! By the way, this fic is based on episode 2, not on later episodes, so don't blame moi if the story doesn't fit later. Like, if Tabitha leaves the Brotherhood.  
  
Chapter 1  
By NHSpartanGal14  
  
Pietro Maximoff was pissed. He'd been rummaging the cluttered old pantry for almost ten minutes now, searching for any trace of a substance that could serve as breakfast. But alas, even though the pantry was bursting with plenty of dusty old cereal boxes and random plastic containers (all empty) there was not a single gram of food throughout the whole darn thing.  
"I'm hungry!" He complained to no one in particular, treading through the rubble into a more roomy part of the kitchen, where Todd Tolensky sat at the battered old table, dining on popcorn.  
"Too bad, yo," Todd replied lazily, carefully shielding the precious food from the white-haired boy. "Ya know what they say, finders keepers, losers weepers."  
"Gah, shut up," Pietro snapped. "Show me some mercy here, will ya? I'm about to keel over from starvation. Who was the one that didn't have dinner last night cuz a certain somebody just had to eat the fourth serving of spaghetti?"  
"Yo, that wasn't me, that was Fred," Todd protested. "Besides, it's survival of the fittest now. We got no food, yo, and no money. We's all on our own now." He shoved some popcorn in his mouth defiantly.  
"What're you yakking about?" Pietro demanded distractedly. "Don't strain the severely hungry boy. Just give me the food, god dammit!" He reached over with that super-sonic speed of his and managed to yank the large popcorn bowl from the other boy's protective arms.   
"YO!" Todd bellowed, lurching to his feet. "Hand it back, dork!"  
"Ooh, that hurt," Pietro taunted, smirking. "Who taught you how to make such cutting remarks?" He jammed some popcorn into his mouth and casually raised the bowl above his head to prevent the furious Todd from snatching it away.  
"Someone's....looking....to get seriously slimed, yo!" The shaggy haired boy panted. "Don't make me subject you to my frog moves, cuz your really askin' for it!"  
"What's going on down here?" Lance appeared in the doorway, looking severely disturbed by the scene in the kitchen. "Um...Todd, somethin' the matter?"  
"No, I just got the irresistible urge to jump all over Pietro," the younger boy replied sarcastically. "Of course something's the matter, idiot! He's got my friggin' breakfast!"  
"Todd! Using some naughty language, yet again," Pietro said seriously, shaking his head. "My, my, what foul words leap from your mouth these days!"  
"Shut up, Pietro," Lance said, annoyed. "Toddy, you can relax. I've got some food right here."  
"Really, where? Where's the food?" Todd immediately let go of Pietro and started bouncing all over the other boy like a hyperactive little frog.  
"I stopped by the grocery and picked up some stuff," Lance replied, extracting some oranges from his coat pockets. Todd immediately grabbed one and started tearing off the skin.  
"Um....I thought we didn't have any money," Pietro said cautiously, watching the dark-haired boy's nonchalant face. "Didn't you just say so yesterday..." He broke off uncomfortably.  
Lance shrugged casually, though his face turned slightly pink. "Well, I was there to pick up a job application, and then there was the produce section and I remembered we didn't have any food or nothin'...."  
"Oh...." Pietro didn't know what to say. Not that he blamed Lance, after all, better than them starving. Besides, it was just a couple of oranges. But he just couldn't imagine the older boy actually stealing something because they needed it. "Guess we've really sunk so low as the X-men always expected," he said jokingly.   
"Guess so," Lance said, smiling nervously. He took an orange and started to toss it from one hand to the other. "Hey, I'll be getting a job soon so we don't have to worry about that or nothin' anymore."  
"Yeah..." Pietro stared at Todd, who was just finishing up his first orange and was completely oblivious to the conversation.  
"Hey boys!" The three looked up, startled, to see the newest member of the Brotherhood standing pertly in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest and a playful smile upon her cherry lips.   
"Um.....hi." Pietro was the only one that answered. He was still in a semi-shock after Tabitha's unusual showing up last night, not to mention the whole slam-the-door-in-your-face thing. And, judging by the wary expressions on Lance and Todd's faces, they were probably more shocked than he was. Plus none of them had actually expected her to show her face downstairs at all, much less at breakfast.  
"So, what's on the menu? Oranges? Cool!" The shapely blonde sauntered over and plucked a half-peeled orange from Lance's bewildered hand. "I've never had oranges for breakfast, you know!" She tossed the remaining skin onto the floor and popped a piece of orange flesh into her mouth.   
"Really." Lance said, frowning slightly at his empty hand.   
"Nope." Tabitha stepped over and collapsed comfortably into an empty chair. "At my old place, it was always pancakes and syrup. Or waffles. Yuck. I got sick of it after a while. This is a welcome change, you know. Oranges. Pretty cool. By the way, I'm Tabitha. I don't think you know me." She grinned cheerfully at the three boys, unobservant of their irritated expressions, and casually leaned over to plop her feet onto the kitchen table, making it creak in a rather distressing sort of way.  
Todd and Pietro exchanged an annoyed glance. Who, exactly, did this girl think she was? Didn't she realize that she was not welcome here? They both wanted to tell her so, but were, in truth, too scared to do it.  
"Um, hello, I feel like I'm talking to a wall, here!" The blonde girl said. "Anyone home, sweetie?" She lightly touched Pietro under the chin with a red-nailed finger, and he unwillingly turned his gaze toward her.   
"Hey, am I the first gal you three have spoken to in the past year or something?" She teased. "A little tongue-tied, aren't we?" She smirked directly at the white-haired boy before turning back to her orange and popping another piece into her mouth.  
"I'm Pietro." He said stiffly, completely furious at being subjected to such an insult, from a girl no less. "That's Lance and Todd."   
"Pietro, Lance, and Toddy!" Tabitha echoed, grinning roguishly. "So, my boys, my amigos, my homies, my doggs. What's up with your house? Why the food shortage? Why don't the faucets work? Have my brothers here forgotten to pay the bill?"   
Pietro severely wanted to tell the girl to shut up and go find a new home. What, so she was calling them her brothers now? Was she actually intending to stay? How was he ever supposed to relax with her buzzing away 24/7?  
  
End of Chapter 1! How'd u like it? My first attempt at a lighthearted ficcie. Not too much romance yet, as u can see, but I'm getting there! Not all my chapters will be this short, so expect more in the next chapter! It'll be out in a few days, maybe a week, depending on school. Sooo review!!!!  



	2. Feel the Love

*Here we are! Chapter 2! I like this chapter. Hey, maybe you will too.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hello?!" Tabitha Smith shouted. "How'm I supposed to take a frickin' shower if there's no damn water?"   
As many could see, the young girl was not a happy camper.  
Apparently, neither was Pietro Maximoff. He gritted his teeth very hard and fought the urge to run upstairs and strangle the girl. She had to be the most annoying person in Bayville. No, the most annoying person in New York. NO, definitely the most annoying person on all the world. She just never shut up. Never. Hello this, hello that, hello hello hello! He had never heard a word he loathed more than this one. Or a person, for that matter. Did she not understand? Could she not comprehend their looks of hostility? They....did.....not.....like....her! She was annoying, she was a brat, and she never shut her mouth longer than a second.  
He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself, but at that exact moment, the same obnoxious voice called out, "helllooooo! Anyone alive down there? Yoooo-hooo!!!"  
He clenched and unclenched his fists.  
"Yo, is murder always a crime?" Todd muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The two boys were sitting side by side on the lumpy old family room couch, along with Lance and Fred, who were both sprawled on the floor. The four were watching tv, or at least trying to. Every five seconds, that evil, evil, EVIL girl would shriek, "hellooo?", and than make an uncalled for snippy little remark about something completely random. It really gave one homicidal urges.  
"Okkkk! I'm ready to get down there and sock someone a good one if one of you don't frickin' answer me!"  
"And I, to you," Pietro growled under his breath. "All in favor of throwing her out the window? A high one, perhaps?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
"Too kind. What about a hanging?" Lance offered.  
"I say we stone her," Todd said enthusiastically.  
"But we don't got no drugs, man!"  
There was a momentary pause.  
"No Fred." Todd said matter-of-factly, shaking his head.  
"But how're we supposed to stone her if none of us got any weed?" The larger boy protested.  
"No Fred." Todd repeated, patting his friend on the arm sympathetically.  
"You know who really deserves to be stoned? You know WHO is really responsible for all this?" Pietro cried suddenly, his eyes gleaming fanatically. He glowered at each of the members of the Brotherhood for a long time.  
"Um....sure, yo," Todd said, shrugging. "The person we're talkin' about?"  
"NO!" Pietro said passionately. "Isn't it obvious? The traitor is amongst us, idiots! We've been betrayed!"  
The three other boys eyed each other suspiciously. They had no idea what the hell Pietro was talking about. Lance briefly wondered if the younger boy was on something.  
"Guys! Isn't it clear? Isn't it obvious? It's -"  
"-I'm sorry!"  
Three pairs of eyes turned dubiously to the large boy sitting on the floor, his face crumpled like a wounded puppy's.   
"I'm sorry!" Fred wailed again. "I didn't mean to!"  
"Er....mean to do what?" Pietro asked warily.  
"I don't know!" Fred cried. "Aren't you accusing me of something?"  
"Um....where'd you get that idea?"  
"Well, everyone seems to know who you're talking about and I don't know and....why do you all hate me? I deserved to be stoned!" He threw a hand upon his heart and sniffled.  
"Um....Freddy...I'm not talking about you."  
"Oh. Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Ok."  
"It's Lance!" Pietro cried, regaining all of his delayed passion and pointing an accusing finger at the older boy, who looked shocked.   
"Huh? What'd I do?"  
"You let this...this beast into our house!" Pietro replied coldly.   
"Yeah, what were you thinkin', yo?" Todd piped up. "She's takin' over! She's never gonna leave, yo!"  
"My point exactly." Pietro said firmly. "You deserve some deep punishment."  
"Guys, guys. Hold on." Lance held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Are we forgetting that I don't like this girl either?"  
"But you invited her!"  
"I did not. She showed up at the door."  
"Oh, shut it!" Pietro groaned. "Don't try to fake us out now, you Brutus-boy. You invited her that one day and that's why she came!"  
Lance shrugged helplessly. "She was hot. I've got hormones, doesn't everyone? Besides, I didn't think she'd actually come."  
"Well you-" Pietro started to retort, but quickly slammed his mouth shut as he heard thundering footsteps on the stairs.   
*And enter, the beast* he thought grimly.  
  
********************  
  
The newest member of the Brotherhood, also known as Tabitha, rolled her eyes at the ceiling and glared at her nails. She was bored out of her mind. Not to mention she really, REALLY hated her new home and her new roommates. Honestly, they had to be the stupidest people she had ever met in her entire life. Stupid, worthless little wannabe punk boys that were so incredibly hostile and unwelcome toward her. She tried to be perky and she tried to be nice. After all, she was only trying to add some flavor into their stupid little lives. Honestly, she almost felt sorry for them.  
*I'd almost rather be with the X-men* she thought sullenly, picking at her nail polish. *At least they know how to treat their guests* She sighed loudly and flopped over on the bed. At least the room was nice. But it did get boring after holing up in there for close to three hours. And there was nothing else to do in the house. She couldn't even take a frickin' shower! Jesus, was she asking for too much? Just a little running water?  
*I am normally a VERY tolerant person* She thought reasonably. *I can take what I get and I always make the best of it. But, goddammit, this is too much!*  
  
******************************  
  
It was Monday afternoon and another day of school. Pietro Maximoff sat very bored in his Intro. To Business class, drumming his nails against the desk and sighing loudly. He normally liked this class a lot, there were always buckets of good looking cheerleaders throwing themselves at him, and it was always fun flirting with them. Even though they did get annoying after a while.  
But today, he didn't know why, he was in an unusually bad mood. Perhaps it was the stupid, stupid blonde girl's presence in the classroom. She usually never irritated him; he hardly even noticed she was there. But today.......argh, today, why couldn't she just go away? Just seeing the back of her head made him mad. Why did she have to be so.....so.....stupid?  
"And then, I was like, no way! That color is, like, so 1956!" He tore his eyes from Tabitha and attempted to pay attention to the red haired girl beside him, Emily something or other.   
"But, then, she was like, oh my God! This color is so not 1956! More like, 1988, and like, that's totally cool, you know what I mean?" Emily something or other burst into a fit of giggles and flipped her hair in his face, bombarding him with the incredibly strong stench of perfume.   
He coughed slightly and forced a laugh. He had no idea what the hell was so funny. As a matter of fact, he didn't see any sort of joke whatsoever in what she had just said. This one was a bigger idiot than the rest of them. But he plastered a pasty smile on his face just the same and pretended to turn his gaze back to the teacher, who was rambling about something completely unknown to the entire class.  
He found his eyes slowly drifting back toward the blonde girl two rows ahead of him. She was staring out the window, her head propped on her hands and an irritated scowl resting on her face.  
*Huh, so what's she so pissy about?* He thought sulkily, glaring at her back. For some reason, just seeing her mad made him mad. He had no idea why.   
"Peety, honey, are you paying attention?" A ring-adorned hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he turned around to find himself face to face with the brownish-colored way-too-glossy lips of Emily something or other.  
"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "Listen, Em, I've got a huge headache so could you let me alone for a little while?" He hoped desperately that she would get the message that she was supposed to shut up.  
Unfortunately, she wasn't very smart. "Oh, no, Peety sweetie! Are you ok? Oh my God, let me take you down to the nurse!" Before he could protest, she called out, "excuse me? Like, Pietro here is soooo incredibly sick. He like, absolutely has to go down to the nurse! You don't, like, understand!" She turned sorrowful eyes to the teacher, then grabbed Pietro and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Are you ok, honey?"  
*Aside from your silicon boobs being in my face, all's well* He thought broodingly. Not that he would usually mind being pressed up against some girl's boobs. But at the moment, he really wasn't in the mood. Not to mention she smelled like shit.   
"Mr. Maximoff looks all right to me," the teacher said frostily. Apparently, he was watching the whole hugging scene with utmost disapproval on his face. At least that's what Pietro could see from his face being squashed against Emily's sweater.  
"Oh my God! You have to let him!" The ditz squealed indignantly. "This is like, child abuse! I am so gonna report you! You, like, can't stop us from going!"  
"Emily, relax," Pietro said, alarmed, and pulled himself away from her. "I think I'll live."  
"Are you sure, Peety?" Emily asked, her foundation-loaded face crinkled in worry.   
"Yeah." He turned away, irritated. Jesus, the girl was stupid.   
He immediately noticed that Tabitha was turned in her chair and she was staring at him with revulsion written upon her face. He felt his temper flare up. God, WHY was she so annoying?!?!  
"Got a problem, Tabby?" He demanded loudly, dragging out her name.   
She glowered at him but didn't say anything, and whirled back around in her chair, her arms crossed across her chest. Pietro settled back in his chair, too, a feeling of odd pleasure taking over his senses. He had no idea why.   
*God, do I need a life* He thought sadly.  
  
**************************  
  
BAM! The locker door flew back open. It was the end of the day, and Tabitha Smith was very, very angry. She had never been so angry in her entire life. In fact, she could hardly remember a time that she had been angry at all. For what reason, she did not know the cause of her anger. It couldn't possibly be because of what Pietro had said to her during class. He hadn't even said anything bad. Just annoying.   
*So WHY, exactly, am I so mad?* She thought furiously, slamming her locker shut again. It flew open, again. *Ok, so Pietro is a cocky-ass baggage of shit. Aren't all my roommates? WHY do I frickin' hate him so much?*   
"Argh!" She verbalized. Some people stopped in the hallways to frown at her.  
*Ok, so he obviously hates you a lot more than the other three do* She thought reasonably, ignoring the skeptical people watching her. *And you hate him more than you hate the other three. But.....no need for this sort of....pissiness. He isn't even that bad! WHY do I hate him?!?!* She slammed her locker with her fist for no apparent reason and tore off down the hallway, not too sure where she was going.   
*Where are you going, stupid?* She thought as she found herself in the deserted upstairs C-wing. *Heading back down now....* She started to head back down the stairs, but a familiar head of bright white hair caught her eye and she paused. *Not him! What is he doing here?*  
  
*************************  
  
*Not her! What is she doing here?* Pietro thought angrily. *Isn't it enough that she lives with me? Why won't she just stay away during school hours?* He glared in her general direction, and noticed that she was glaring in his general direction, too.   
"What're you staring at, Blondie?" He demanded rudely, scowling at her. She stared at him with loathing written all over her face and walked over.  
"You know what? You are such, an ass!" She said, then realized how incredibly random that had just been. *Oh well, he is an ass.*  
"That hurt," he sneered, turning around so he was face to face with her. "And I, in turn, will call you a bitch." *Haha! Take that!*  
"Oh my God. You don't understand how much I want to hurt you right now," Tabitha said, her voice shaking. She took a step closer.  
"I've wanted to hurt you since you set foot in this house," Pietro replied smugly, and he in turn took a step closer so the two were toe to toe.  
"I hate you!"  
"I hate you!"  
"I wish you would die or something!"  
"At least I wouldn't have to look at your ugly face if I died!"  
*Ok, I sound like a little kid,* they both thought, alarmed.  
"You know what, leave me alone!" Tabitha shrieked. "Stop following me around-"  
"I'm following you? Ha! You're the one that came up here-"  
"You- God I hate you!"  
"Go die or something!"  
For a moment the two stood, toe to toe, glaring each other down, faces bright red with fury.  
*Urgh, I wish he'd go to hell,* Tabitha thought, glowering into the angry boy's eyes.  
*I hate that little bitch* Pietro thought, scowling into the angry girl's eyes.  
Both of them looked up to feel the other's lips upon their own.  
  
End of Chapter! Like it? R/R! Chapter 3 will be out in a few days. REVIEW!!!!!!  



	3. Dude, Make Love Not War!

*Hey! Ok, I realize the chapter title is frighteningly lame. I just had a sudden desire to stick "dude" in. Dunno why. Any who, Pietro and Tabitha have a bitch fight, Lance gets very angry, and Todd is viciously antagonized and attacked. Sounds exciting, huh? By the way, I was hoping to keep the F word out of this ficcie, but um no can do! I like to cuss! And cuss! And cuss some more! So...sorry. R/r, people!   
  
Chapter 3   
Tabitha had no idea what came over her. One second, she was wishing Pietro a happy death, and the next....she was making out with him? Totally incomprehensible. But yet....it was happening, and she made no effort to pull away from the white-haired boy's burning lips. He was kissing her with fierce desire; hot lips pressed against her own as they fell apart and came together again for another kiss. She was overcome with a strange sultry rush, and she shoved him against the lockers, completely subdued by lust.   
Meanwhile, Pietro was telling himself how sick and wrong this was. This was Tabitha! The loathed Tabitha! The one he wanted to severely damage! And yet, here he was, his body pressed against hers as they kissed with inexplicable emotion.   
It took a minute for the two to realize what the HELL they were doing. Both teenagers stepped - no, leaped - back in shock and stared at the other with angry expressions.   
"You - what the hell did you DO?" Pietro shouted, his normally pale face an interesting shade of purple. "You - you sicko!"   
"I can't believe you jumped on me like that!" Tabitha was yelling at the same time. "My God, you pervert! You're disgusting!"   
"I jumped on YOU? Like I would ever! I couldn't even move out of the way fast enough the way you attacked me!"   
"You - you're twisting this whole thing around! I can't believe you fucking KISSED me! Who do you think you are?!"   
"I - ARGH!!! I am merely the victim, here! Geez - you're so disgusting!" Pietro hurriedly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Don't ever touch me again! Damn that was nasty! You're the most disgusting girl that's ever jumped me in my entire life!"   
"You - you--" Tabitha sputtered, her face purpling with rage. "I'M disgusting?! YOU'RE disgusting! You're possibly the worst kisser I've ever kissed - er, that's ever kissed me! In fact, you are!"   
"So you admit that you kissed me first?"   
"What?! You little dipshit pervert! Just because you can't get a girl any other way, YOU have to go and fucking ATTACK them! Then go claim that they kissed you first!"   
"Cuzyoudid!" Pietro shouted.   
"Did not!"   
"Did too!"   
"Did NOT!"   
"Did TOO!"   
*God he's so immature! Why can't he just admit that he wants me?* Tabitha thought, annoyed.   
*She needs a massive life! Watch, she's gonna try and kiss me again* Pietro was thinking simultaneously.   
"You know what? I am so not putting up with this - this - stupid shit anymore! I'm so out of here!" Tabitha yelled angrily, kicking the ground.   
"You do that!" Pietro retorted. "And try not to MAIM me next time you see me, if you don't mind. I don't go that way."   
Tabitha turned on her heel and glowered at him. "What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.   
Pietro smiled innocently. "Meaning, Idon'tgofortrashyslashignorantslashstupidslashannoyingslashuglyslashjustplainworthlessgirls! Take your pick!"   
Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "I'm not ugly!"   
"So you think," Pietro replied, glad that he'd struck a nerve.   
The girl looked like she was about to explode. "You know what - argh! I hate you so much! I hate you behind words! I hate you more than the devil! I hate you more than - than -" She sputtered, trying to think of something she hated more than him.   
"Me?" Pietro suggested graciously.   
"YES! ARGH!! GO TO HELL, DAMMIT! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU'RE EGOTISTICAL, SELF-CENTERED, AND AN UGLY BASTARD! SO THERE!!"   
Pietro rose up indignantly. "Who're you calling ugly, ugly?"   
"You, ugly!"   
"What? I don't see cheerleaders flocking you every morning!"   
"That's because they all have bad taste!" Tabitha screamed. She pointlessly kicked him in the shin.   
"Ow! Stupid bitch!" Color was returning to Pietro's calmed face and he wore an angry expression indeed. "You-" He reached forward and pulled the teenage girl's hair.   
"OW! Don't you know how to treat a girl?" Tabitha reacted by kneeing him where it hurt most.   
"FUCK - SHIT - DAMN! Bitch, get back here!" Pietro started hobbling down the hall after the blonde haired girl, who had taken off down the hall after severely hurting the young boy.   
"HA! You wish!" Was Tabitha's only reply.   
  
******************   
  
"Man! Where the frig is he?" Todd Tolensky cried in a frustrated voice, slamming a fist into the dashboard.   
"Does he know we're supposed to meet here at the end of the day?" Fred asked reasonably from the backseat.   
Todd rolled his eyes. "No! We've only been doing it for the past year!"   
"So? People can forget sometimes. I almost did last week."   
"Yes, because that's YOU, Fred. Pietro, on the other hand, never forgets. I can guarantee it." The younger boy strained his neck impatiently, scanning the steadily emptying parking lot for his white haired friend. "Where could he go, yo? There's only so many places in this stupid ol' school..."   
"We could just leave without him," Fred suggested philosophically.   
"No - well, actually....yeah! Yo Lance, why don't we just leave?"   
The dark-haired boy shook his head. "Let's just wait a little longer. Maybe he had to get something."   
"That usually takes forty minutes, huh Lancey?" The younger boy said sarcastically.   
"Yeah - huh?! Shut up, Todd!" The older boy half-heartedly swatted his scowling friend in the face.   
"Ow! Yo! That was totally uncalled for!"   
"HEY! What the hell are you doing, Bug Boy?!"   
"THAT was for my face, yo, and THIS is for - ahh!"   
"Take that! Now enough-"   
"Haha! You - holy shit! That hurt, yo!"   
"GUYS!"   
The two squabbling boys turned in surprise from their little wrestling match to gape at Fred in the backseat, who was looking distinctly annoyed and amused.   
"You're both stupid and mentally dysfunctional," he announced.   
"Thanks, yo! Same goes for you, man," Todd replied, flashing the other a dazzling smile.   
"That was scary."   
"Aw, shaddup. When was the last time YOU flashed anyone your pearlies, Lancey-boy?"   
"You didn't even have pearlies to begin with-"   
"And you don't either!"   
"You've never seen 'em so you wouldn't know."   
"And I don't wanna!"   
"OKAY! Why don't we all do the impossible and actually go and look for Pietro?" Fred demanded haggardly.   
The other two looked horrified. "But - that's just wrong -" they both sputtered.   
"Um....why?"   
"Because! It is. Let's just wait here," Lance said.   
"Yeah, besides, what if we run into Tabitha or somethin', yo? She'll want to ride in the car with us..." Todd shuddered at the thought.   
"Hey, I wonder where that girl is, anyway?" Lance said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "I told her to meet us out here after school."   
"You actually INVITED her to ride home with us?" Fred demanded incredulously. "What are you, stupid? That's just sick and wrong!"   
"Ok, ok," Lance said, alarmed. "I dunno. I just thought since she's part of the Brotherhood now we may as well start treating her normal...."   
"Even though we all hate her, yo!" Todd finished. "Damn, Lance! You can't treat her normal! Then she'll think we actually want us to stay or somethin'!"   
The older boy rolled his eyes. "She knows perfectly well we don't like her. And she doesn't like us either."   
"So why doesn't she just go away?"   
Lance threw up his hands. "I don't know! Do I look like a mind reader to you?"   
"Definitely not, yo," Todd said in a slightly perturbed tone.   
"Are we just gonna sit here and argue all day?" Fred demanded.   
"We're just waiting for Pietro!"   
"Obviously he's not coming!"   
"No shit, Sherlock, when did you figure that out?"   
"So why are we still here?"   
"Not too sure." The shaggy haired boy turned to Lance. "Let's get outta here, yo! Being stuck here with you two must be getting to my head."   
"Lance, Todd, Fred. What are you doing here?" The three bickering boys looked up in surprise to the reproachful stare of none other than Scott Summers, who was standing outside Lance's open window. Kitty and Kurt were closely in tow.   
"Nothing! What are you doing?" Lance immediately sneered at his arch enemy.   
"That, would be none of your business," the auburn haired boy replied in a dignified voice, crossing his arms across his chest.   
"Then what we're doing is none o' yours." Lance scowled.   
"Those three are obviously up to something," Scott said decidedly as if they weren't even there. Kurt and Kitty nodded in agreement.   
"What? What the hell, Summers! Is it a crime to sit in a damn car?"   
"When it's you three, yeah."   
"You think we're planning to blow up the school or something?" Lance shouted, outraged. Todd was worried for the boy. He looked pretty stressed.   
"Yo, man, it's all cool," he said cautiously, patting his friend on the shoulder.   
"You know what? I can't take this shit anymore. I'm outta here." Lance swung open the car door with some emotion, making the X-men jump aside to avoid being knocked down. He got out of the car and started heading up to the school.   
"Um....yo?" Todd asked questioningly, watching his friend's retreating back.   
"Hey, let's follow him," Fred urged, getting out of the car himself.   
"What are you doing?" Scott demanded, stepping in front of Todd's door so he couldn't escape.   
"Um...leaving?" The shaggy haired shrugged. He tried to push open the car door. "Yo! What're YOU doing? Let me out, goddammit!"   
"Not until you tell me what Lance is up to," Scott shook his head firmly and anchored his body right up against the car door. "X-men, don't let him get away." He nodded for the other two to block the other doors.   
"FREDDY! A little help, here!" Todd hollered, wondering where the heck the large boy had gone. He was nowhere in sight. "Argh!" He uselessly slammed himself into the door. "Ow! Shit! Stupid bastard! Get! Out! Of! Here! Yo!" He crashed against the door so hard that Scott was toppled off balance, the door swung open, Scott fell to the concrete, Todd came tumbling out of the car, and.....   
"Ow! You stupid pervert! Get off of me!" The shaggy haired boy was for some reason pinned under Scott and not the other way around. "Let go a'me!" He struggled uselessly against the other boy's vise like grip.   
"What's so important that you're so desperate to leave?" Scott wondered wisely, ignoring the younger boy's cursing and ranting and raving.   
"You - stupid - homo!" Todd gasped. "Friggin - get - off - now or you'll pay, yo!"   
"Really," Scott humored the shaggy-haired boy.   
"Just - because - you can't get chicks, yo!" Todd wheezed. "Doesn't mean - you can start hittin' - on me! Cuz I don't go that way -"   
"Er....am I interrupting something?" The two squabbling boys looked up into the bemused face of Fred. He had a look of deep concern in his eyes. "Um....Todd, is there something you want to tell us?"   
"Tell you? What! Hell no, yo! This sicko just decided to pounce on me!" The younger boy cried, looking utterly terrified.   
Fred looked at Scott than back at Todd again than back at Scott. After a moments pondering, he unceremoniously plucked the auburn haired boy up and casually tossed him aside.   
"Hey!" Scott protested before being dropped in a messy heap on top of the car.   
"Are you ok?" Fred asked Todd cautiously, staring at the crumpled boy on the concrete.   
"Just peachy," Todd grumbled. He painstakingly sat up and rubbed his chest. "I think Cyke over there cracked a rib or two."   
"You're all right," Fred shrugged. "Get up and let's go find Lance. Or Pietro." He offered a helping hand toward the younger boy, who merely scowled.   
"That's all I get, yo! The guy wrestled me to the ground and was SITTING on me, goddammit, and all you can say is you're all right?! How about a 'poor, poor Todd' or 'I hate Summers'! Some friend I have!" Todd pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.   
"Sorry, Todd," Fred said resignedly. "Poor, poor Todd! I hate Summers! How's that?"   
"It sucks," the younger boy said firmly.   
Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, are you gonna sit there all day? Cuz if you are then I'm going up to the school without you."   
"Ok, ok, I'm up," Todd sulked, standing up dramatically and groaning as he did so. "Geez, I'm in pain, yo. Maybe if SUMMERS the fat ass hadn't SAT on me....Yo! Stop it!" He struggled uselessly against the meaty hand clamped over his arm. His large friend was dragging him up to the school. "Stop it, Fred! I can walk, you know! Let go, yo! EURGH! WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMN MEAN TO MEEEEEEE!!!!" His voice held a desperate note to it as he was hauled into the school. Meanwhile, back outside, a very peeved Scott Summers and two perplexed mutants sat on Lance's car.   
"X-men, suit up," Scott said finally after a minute's silence. "This is gonna be rough."   
  
************END OF CHAPTER 3******   
  
*Enjoy? Chapter 4 will be out in...a week? Two weeks? Three weeks? Four? Five? Six? A year? A millenium? Never? Er...as you can see, I'm demented. I'm unusually hyper. That's why this chapter is so screwy! REVIEW, DAMMIT!


End file.
